Halloween For the Tamers
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Is Holloween time for Takato, Rika, Henry and everyone else. Yet what madness will become of it? plz review
1. Crazy Starts

It was Halloween time in Japan. Everyone was getting ready for the night of fear and fun. Including the digimon tamers.

Takato was getting Guilmon to go trick-or-treating with him, Rika was thinking of a costume for Renamon, Henry and Suzie were going out trick-or-treating also, Kenta, Ryo and Kazu, were going to throw a wild party, Jeri Calumon and Impon were going out for some tricks and fun. Insanity will ensure.

-Rika and Renamon-:

Rika was at her house putting her costume on. She was going out as a werewolf, she made for a very sexy werewolf by the way.

"Rika," Renamon asked to her partner "What is the point of dressing up like a strange animal and running around in public?"

"Well I'm not a big fan for it either but and Ryo's doing it and well..." Rika blushed a bit

"I see, it's a form of romance ritual then?" Renamon asked

"Wel accually it's more for fun. Say do you want to go with me?" Rika asked

"Very well, I'm curious to wat this whole thing is about," Renamon said

"Wait we need to get yo a costume"

"Why?"

"It's part of the fun"

"What shall I be then?"

Rika pondered this for a second, then it hit her, "How about you be werewolf we me?"

"Very well Rika"

"Okay but we got to get you more wolflike," Rika declared

She then told Renamon to follow her into the bathroom and gave her a bottle fileed with somekind of liquid

"Go into the shower an rub this on all your yellow fur," Rika said

"Okay," Renamon said as she removed her gloves stepped in the shower, and turned the water on (I bet someone outtheir reading this is finding this to be a very sexy image)

Once she was finnished and stepped out she looked like she had got to a tanning salon. Her fur was nice and brown.

Then Rika gt out a tube of fae blood a put a bit on her digimon.

"Their, a perfect werewolf," Rika declared

She then ot her a candy bag and the went out to were Ryo was, and being sure to get some candy along the way

--

After a few houses Renamon and Rika had already got quite a bunch of candy, Then Renamon got curious

"What do humans find so fasinating about these little bits of food," she ased

"Eat one and see," Rika said

Renamon then began to open a KitKat ba and eat it, BIG MISTAKE!! The sencond Renamon ate that first bit of candy she began to get all twitchy and crazy. She began to eat more and more candy until she completly ran out. Then she started talking really fast. Renamon was havig a sugar rush.

"Ineedmoresugar, MORE SUGAR WHEEE!!" Renamon said as she ran on off as fast as a bullet.

"This isn't good," Rika declared ad went to chase after her crazy foxy friend.

-Takato and Guilmon-:

"Come on Guilmon were going to get some much candy you're gut will just about bust." Taato said

"Yay candy for Guilmon," his dragon digimon cheered

Takato was going as a devil and Guilmon was his demon pet.

As they walked out the door they saw Renamon running full speed right past them yelling "Candy, candy." Rika soon followed

"Was that Renamon and Rika?" Takato asked

"Look Takatomon CANDY," Guilmon said as he saw some one handing Crunch bars out.

"Okay buddy, but don't take a lot, other people need candy to," Takato said

When Guilmon returned he had fifteen bars in his claws

"Guilmon I said a few," Takato said

"This is a few Takatomon," Just then Guimon ate fourteen of the bars in one bite

"Here you go," Guilmon said as he gave the last one to Takato

"Ummm...thanks Guilmon"

Takato was infor a crazy night to

-Impmon, Jeri, and Calumon-:

Jerri was outside her home handing out cookies with little pumkins on them, Calamon was being a cute little ghoast, an Impmon kept jumping out of the bushes and scaring everyone.

"Wow, Halloween ure is fun," Calumon

"Yes it is," Jeri agreed. Jeri had dressed up as Cerberus, she hada dog mask on and two little dog puppet heads on her hands. She looked iknda cute.

Meanwhile Impmon was thinking off a way to to really scare people

"Their has to be something that will scare the holy heck outta everybody in this city, but what?" Just then he got an idea

"I know what to do," he aid with an evil grin

-Henry and Suzie-:

Henry was gong out as the Terminator, an Suzie was a princess

Flopmon and Terriermon aid they wanted to stay home and watch monster movies though

"Bring us back some candy," they said though

As henry and his sister were aboutto go out though they saw Renamon running full speed (again) right past them yelling "Candy, candy." (again) Rika soon followed

"Well it look like somones having fun," Herny said

"Me want candy Henery," Suzie said with that they were off

-The party-

"Come on guys we gotta get everything ready," Kazu said

"I could use some help here," Kenta said as he tried to put up a thing of steamers, only to have it fall on his head.

Kazu laughed a bit and helped him uot of his man made spiderweb.

--

**Will Rika catch Renamon?**

**Will Gulmon learn not to eat so much before he gets a belly ache (porbabbly not)**

**What's Impmons plan?**

**What will Teriermon and Flopmon do together alone? **

**And what about the party?**

**More to come soon :)**


	2. Catch That Renamon

Chaseing Renamon-

Renamon was still running around like some crazy highspeed cheetah on steroids, along with devouring every piece of candy in her path

"Well at least I won't have to worry about getting fat from all this chocolate," Rika said "Because when I catch her I'll have lost twenty pounds."

With that she contined to chase her foxy digimon

--

-Feed Guilmon-

Takato watched as Guilmon ate fifty Reeses cups in one bite, then drank a Pepsi.

"Where are you putting all that?" Takato ased noticing how crazy it was for someone to eat like that

"In my belly," Guilmon answered

"Aren't you getting full?" Takato said

"Nope," Guilmon then ate ten Mr. Goodbars

"Man if this keeps up I'll have to change his name to Chubbymon, or mabey Cavitymon," Takato thought

Just then Renamon ran by again and took some of Guilmons candy. Yelling "Candy, candy, candy," All the while

Rika soon follewed

"Don't ask," was all she said

-Impmon Plan-

Impmons had turned into his megaform, Beeazumon. And was flying around spooking kids. Yet it still wasn't as thrilling as he though it would be

"Man this still in't scary enought," he said to himself "I need something with more of an edge to it but what?"

Just then he got a rerun of what Takato and Guilmon got with Renamon

"Man that fox has lost it," was all he said one it was finnished

-Scary Movies-

Flopmon and Terriermon where watching Freddy VS Jason on TV

"Ah look out," Flopmon screamed as Jason chopped off someguys head

Terriermon then got an iea. He got hockey mask and went "BOO!" at Flopmon.

Flopmon phainted

"Oops," Terriermon said

-Parties Comming-

Everyone was still getting Stuff for the party when once again Renamon and Rika whooshed by.

"Say Rika wil you be able to come to the party" Ryo yelled out

"I'll be there. I just need to catch Renamon," Rika said as he contined her chase

--

**Am I milking this whole Renamon joke?**

**Well anyway l8ter**

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Story to Story AlertAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author AlertAdd Story to C2 Archive 1. Crazy Starts2. Catch That Renamon


	3. Stop The Insanity

-Movie Madness-

Terriermon was giving Flopmon CPR.

"One, two, three breath. One, two, three breath," Terriermonn countined to say as he kept giving Flopmon the kiss of life.

Just then she came threw.

"Oh my gosh I thought I had scared you to death," Terriermon said

"Well you came pretty close," Flopmon commented

"Mabey we should watch something less scary? Like Goosebumps," Terriermon said

"Lets watch the one about the boy who became a dog," Flopmon said

With that they got out the movie and had a fun Halloween night.

-Guilmon Full-

Takato had been out with Guilmon for only an hour and a half, and already the red, dragon digimons belly was so large Takato began to worry it might explode.

Just then Guilmn tried to eat a Hersey kiss, but then just fell over.

"Guilmon full," was all he said

"Wow and here I thought you were just a bottomless pit," Taato said

"Mabey if I become Growlmon..."

"No Guilmon I think you've had enogh candy for tonight, or for a year" Takato said as he walked home with his tubby digimon

"Can we stop for milk Takatomon?" Guilmon asked

Takato just giggled a bit and said

"Sure,"

With that they went home

-Crash and burn-

Renamon had been on her crazy sugarr rush for over an hour and a half now. And Rika was getting exausted and tired of chasing her. Then she got a plan to stop her crazy sugar loving digimon.

After about fifteen more minutes of looking Renamon Rika found her

"Hey Renamon want a piece?" She asked as she held out a piece of candy

Renamon ran full speed at her and engulfed her whole hand into her mouth.

Yet then she pulled her mouth off as began screaming

"IT BURNS, IT BURNS!" Then she phainted

Rika had given her some sugar-free candy

"Wow I can't believe that worked," Rika said as she lifted up her foxy friend and took her home

-Ultimate Scare-

Impmon had found out the sure fire thing to scare every little kid in the whole city

He rooted all the electronics an sterious in the city to play "Thriller" by Micheal Jackson

All the little boys wet their pants when they heard that

-Party Time-

Ryo and the others where partying like their was no tomarrow

Suddenley Rika, henry, Takato, and everyone else came in

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Ryo asked

"Trouble with our digimon," Takato and Rika said

"Suzi just didn't want to stop getting candy," Henry said

"We got carried away with our cookies," Jerri said

Jut then the Thriller sng began to play

"Who put that on?" Ryo asked

"Who cares, it is scary now lets party!" Kenta said as he began to bust a move

Everyone had an interesting Halloween

THE END


End file.
